Always Remember
by TheMattdude
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I decided to just go for a one shot. I am hoping to be able to publish more stories after this, and if you enjoy please follow/fav. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol


_**Six years earlier…**_

" _And for your parents' years of service, and sacrifice for their country, I present you with this flag." The man held out a folded American flag, the one that had rested upon his parents' caskets. Chase took it with tears in his eyes, and he stared long and hard at that flag in his paws. He watched the caskets as they were lowered into the graves, each one holding one of his parents. His father had served, alongside his mother. With each other they had fought and gave their lives for what mattered most to them. Chase, through blurry tears and a pain filled world, knew that he would help people. He would help them, and do everything in his power to make the world a better place._

 _ **Present day…**_

Chase looked the folded flag on his wall. He took his cap off its shelf, and held it in his right paw. He placed it over his heart, and recited what he had learned long ago. " _I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America. And for which it stands, one nation, under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all._ " He slowly set the hat back down on its shelf. His parents' hats were on either side of the flag, and below the flag on a shelf was a picture of his mother and father together, in the back of a plain in full gear. They were military dogs, and were very good at it too. "Mom, Dad, I'm sure your listening. I am proud for who you guys were, and I have a lot to live up to. I am trying to do my best, and as I'm sure you know that I joined the PAW Patrol. I don't know how you see it, but I do know that I should be here. I am happy doing this, and even if it isn't the way you would picture me doing it, I am helping my country." He touched the frame of the picture, and lowered his head. It had been six years since they had died, and every year, the same day their funeral had been on, he mourned for them.

He kept his head lowered for half an hour. The entire time, thoughts of them ran through his mind. A couple tears had hit the floor, but he decided his parents deserved those tears. He looked back up at the photo of his parents. He kissed his paw, then placed that paw on the photo. He turned, and opened the door to his pup-house. It wasn't terribly late in the morning, probably only eight thirty. No one else was up, but this was their one day of the year to sleep in. He always woke them up before eight, but he let them sleep today. He walked down the driveway, taking his time. The sun was above the horizon, casting a bright glow that skittered across the water.

He walked across the bridge, the cables suspending it reaching high into the heavens. _Maybe my parents are sitting there now, watching me,_ he thought. He continued walking, passing by Katie's. The town seemed sleepy this morning, with few people awake. He continued on past City Hall, walking down the street. The occasional car flew by, but the morning was empty.

He stopped in front of the gate. He came here every year, at the same time as the year before. He walked in, the world seeming to dim and grow quiet as he walked. He looked at all the grave stones in the cemetery, but he already knew where his parents' gravestones were. He stopped at the top of a hill, in between the graves of his parents. He looked to his father's gravestone.

 _Here lies Zachariah Rose,_

 _A loving father and husband_

 _Recognized for his years of service_

 _In the U.S. military_

Chase looked to the right of his father's grave, and read his mother's gravestone.

 _Here lies Chistina Rose,_

 _A loving mother and wife_

 _Recognized for her years of service_

 _In the U.S. military_

"Mom, Dad," Chase said, "I've tried. I may not be the best pup, and in the past I may not have made the best decisions, but I'm trying. I'm trying, to live up to you, to be like you and help my country. I wish that I could do better, but I don't know how. I just want to know what to do, but I do know one thing for sure. I know that inside, you will never die. I will always keep you in my heart, and I will always remember." He slowly walked forward, and kissed the gravestone of his father. He moved to his right, and kissed the gravestone of his mother. He walked back to the Lookout, tears staining his face.


End file.
